You are My Mine
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: "Sakura, sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta. Ahaha tte waraiatte. Suki da yo tte." / Sequel of Me is There for You. Sorry for late... / RnR?


Disclaimer: punya Masashi Kishimoto-san ^^

Warning: kuserahkan pada readers ^^ (author: *pasang muka imut*. readers: *muntah berjamaah*)

Genre: Romance and maybe… comedy? I don't know too…

.

.

.

Hari ini, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda sedang menyiapkan makanan –atau lebih tepatnya sarapan- untuk suaminya yang bisa dibilang baru menjadi suaminya dari seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

You are My Mine

Sequel 'Me is There fo You'

By: Sekar Yamada

This Story is Real From Me. Sorry If My Story is Same with Someone FanFiction Author.

.

.

.

Gyut-

"E-eh? Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bangun?" ucap wanita itu, Sakura Haruno eh salah, Sakura Uchiha terkejut ada seseorang yang telah memeluknya dari belakang –Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan memelukmu dari belakang, huh?" ucap sang suami yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak istrinya itu.

"Ehehehe… _Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil menghadap kearah suaminya itu.

"Hn."

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ ada misi hari ini?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu ada rencana –licik- dipikirannya dan langsung berkata, "Kalau ya?" ucapnya sambil –sedikit- menyeringai.

"A-akan sekalian kubuatkan bekal untukmu." Ucap sang istri –salting.

"Kalau tidak?"

"Hmm… Kalau kamu latihan, bekalnya akan kubuat nanti." Ucap sang istri sambil memikir kegiatan sehari-hari suaminya.

"Kalau aku tidak latihan?"

"Aku bingung soal itu. Hehehe…" ucap sang istri menggaruk pipinya pelan yang sebenarnya pipi putihnya itu tak merasakan gatal.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kita dikamar saja seharian." Ucap sang suami sambil menyeringai –lagi.

"Me-mesum! Mandi sana!" ucap sang istri dengan mukanya yang memerah seperti kesukaan suaminya –tomat.

Sang suami akhirnya berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan tertawa kecil. Tetapi sebelum dia berjalan jauh dari istana sang istri –dapur-, dia merencanakan rencana –licik-nya yang kedua.

"Sakura."

"Hn? Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mau mandi bareng?"

"T-tak perlu! Ma-mandi saja sendiri!"

Lalu sang suami melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah tersenyum tipis atau bila dilihat lebih dekat lagi mungkin akan terbaca kau-terkena-jebakanku-sayang.

.

.

.

"Nah, aku mau belanja, Sasuke-_kun_. Jaga rumah ya?"

"Aku ikut."

Sakura yang sudah mau keluar rumah terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Tumben mau ikut. Biasanya lebih suka dirumah." Ucap Sakura polos.

"Tak boleh?"

"Boleh kok. Aku hanya sedikit heran saja." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

'Untung saja senyum manis itu sekarang sudah menjadi milikku…' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti kalau terlambat kita tidak bisa kebagian daging."

'Ternyata kau sudah memulai sebagai ibu-ibu tua, ya?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati –lagi.

"Hn, ayo."

Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura mulai menjauhi rumah mereka.

"Nah, karena Sasuke-kun ikut, berarti nanti kamu yang membawakan barang belanjaannya ya?"

"Hn."

Kemudian saat mereka berjalan menuju pasar…

"Hey, hey, lihat! Ada pasangan Uchiha!" ucap seorang penggosip atau mungkin beberapa orang penggosip yang tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Sakura melintas didepan mereka. Sasuke sudah mulai sebal, sedangkan Sakura sudah mulai mau menghadapi kenyataan, seperti Me is There for You chapter 1 (author promosi).

"Aah, gantengnya dirimu…"

"Aku masih tidak menyangka, Sasuke Uchiha akan menikahi Sakura Haruno itu, yang menurutku tidak sederajat dengan Sasuke…"

Betul itu! Aku setuju!"

Begitulah percakapan yang didengar Sasuke dan Sakura dari para penggosip –karena mereka terus berjalan, jadi tidak dengan obrolan para penggosip secara utuh.

'Yang dikatakan mereka sengat benar…' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Sedangkan tatapannya hanya menuju satu titik, yaitu tanah.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?"

"Jangan pikirkan omongan mereka."

'E-eh? Sasuke-_kun_ tahu apa yang kupikirkan ya?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"A-aku tidak memikirkannya kok, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum agar kegelisahannya itu tidak diketahui olahe suaminya.

Gyut-

Tangan kiri Sasuke merangkul Sakura yang dari tadi disebelah kirinya itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan, mulai seminggu yang lalu kau adalah milikku, yang juga menjadi istri bagi Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku jadi tidak memikirkannya lagi." Ucap Sakura yang mendongkakkan kepalanya agar Sasuke bisa melihat senyuman terima kasihnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

Satu hal yang sekarang Sakura pikirkan, Sasuke bisa membaca situasi dan hati miliknya. Dia pun bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Tinggal satu. Nyaris saja nona tak mendapatkan daging." Ucap seorang bibi, tak lain lagi adalah penjual daging.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis, sampai-sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

'Jangan cemburu, Sasuke… Masa' kau cemburu dengan seorang bibi-bibi?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati yang sedang menenangkan dirinya.

"Ah, nona adalah Sakura Haruno yang merupakan murid dari Tsunade-_sama_, ya?"

"Hehe… Iya, bibi. Ah, maaf bibi, kami masih mau belanja yang lain."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, nak Sakura dan nak… Sasuke." Ucap bibi itu yang berfikir sejenak agar ia ingat dengan lelaki yang berada disebelah Sakura.

"Ah ya, aku lupa beli tomat. Ayo ikuti aku, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura yang semangat berjalan mendahului Sasuke meninggalkan tukang daging.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Hari ini tugasnya 'menemani istri belanja', jadi ia serahkan saja semuanya kepada sang istri.

"Ah, Sakura-_san_?"

"Ah, _ohayou_, Lee-_san_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang berada didepannya, Rock Lee.

"_Ohayou moo_, Sakura-_san_! Dimana Uchiha itu?"

"Tuh." Tunjuk Sakura pada orang yang berada dibelakangnya, Sasuke, kepada Lee.

"Oh ya, Lee-_san_. Namaku juga sudah menjadi Uchiha, jadi kalau Lee-_san_ memanggil Sasuke-_kun_ dengan sebutan 'Uchiha', aku juga akan menengok." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh? Kenapa begitu, Sakura-_san_?" Tanya Lee yang sudah mau memulai acara ritualnya dan Guy-_Sensei _–nangis Bombay.

"Turuti saja kemauannya." Ucap Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba dibelakang Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan menuruti permintaan dari dewiku, Sakura-_san_. Lalu aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa?" Tanya Lee sambil menunjuk orang yang dibelakang Sakura –Sasuke.

"Cukup memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke' juga tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

'Oh ya, aku lupa, bila tak ada Sakura-_san_ aku selalu memanggilnya Sasuke, tetapi bila ada Sakura-_san_ aku jadi memanggilnya Uchiha. Jadi, dia tidak tahu kalau aku memanggilnya Sasuke.'

"Lee-_san_?"

"A-ah baiklah, Sakura-_san_, aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke."

"Syukurlah… Ah Lee-_san_, kami masih perlu belanja, jadi kami permisi…" ucap Sakura.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sakura-_san_! Dan… Sasuke!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Lee-_san_!" ucap Sakura yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Lee.

"Hey."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura yang membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke posisinya semula.

"Teme! Sakura-_chan_!"

"Naruto? Hinata?" ucap Sakura ketika ia melihat seseorang, eh salah, dua orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya dan Sasuke.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Naruto, Hinata. Ehehehe…" ucap Sakura yang juga tersenyum.

"Hey, hey, Teme! Kau sudah melakukan apa saja kepada Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyenggol-nyenggolkan tangan Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung _blushing_ dan Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aduh Hinata-_chan_, jangan injak kakiku dong…" keluh Naruto kepada Hinata yang menginjak kakinya.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, jangan pikirkan ucapan Naruto-kun yang barusan, ya?" ucap Hinata yang mulai menjauhkan kakinya pada Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Gruyuuuk-

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"_Baka_." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ah, aku dan Hinata-_chan_ mau ke kedai Ichiraku. _Jaa_, Teme, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto menggandeng Hinata dan merekapun melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan HInata.

"Hah…" ucap Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Mau pulang?"

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_~ _nee_, Sasuke-"

BLAM-

"-_kun_?" ucap Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Sakura."

"I-iya?"

"Temani aku."

"E-eh? A-aku harus-"

GYUT-

"Whoa~ Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura kaget karena ia tiba-tiba berada pada gendongan Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"A-aku harus-"

"Sakura, _sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta. Ahaha tte waraiatte. Suki da yo tte_."

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-hime."

"Aishiteru moo, Sasuke-ouji."

.

.

.

あどけないこんな気持ちも

はじけ飛ぶほど笑いあえた日も

大切に育てていけるように

ほんの少し大人になってく

君になりたい僕を超えて

つながってゆけ

今すぐきみに

とどけ

These childish feelings

The days we laughed together happily

I hope we come to treasure them

I'll become just a little grown up

Surpassing the me that wants to be just like you

To connect to you

Right now

to reach you

Kimi ni Todoke – Tanizawa Tomofumi

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Hellow~! ^w^

Maaf kalau saya telat membuat sequel ini, karena saya tak punya waktu yang panjang lantaran saya sudah menginjak ke kelas 9 sekarang… Dan saking lamanya, hanya sedikit yang tahu cerita Me is There for You.

Ah ya, arti dari ucapan Sasuke, yang "Sakura, _sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta. Ahaha tte waraiatte. Suki da yo tte_." adalah "Sakura, I launched my reversed heart. Laughing 'ahaha' and Saying 'I love you'.". Itu kuambil dari lagu Utakata Hanabi karya Supercell. Mungkin yang tahu dan langsung menyadarinya, saya sangat terharu… :)

Nee, kalau ada ingin bertanya, silahkan beri saya review dan bila ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut, kalian bisa bilang kepada saya melalui review kalian. Nanti akan saya perjelas…

Thanks before!

And thanks for reading! And maybe thanks too if you send me review! :)


End file.
